


Wedding Shenanigans

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Garrett and Dina at Cheyenne's wedding.





	Wedding Shenanigans

He'd been making announcements during the reception all night. There was nothing like the power of a microphone to Garrett. Cheyenne and Beau's wedding was a ceremony he had never quite experienced before and he wasn't sure if he was impressed or embarrassed by their vow performance. Either way, the nuptials were over and done with hours ago and it was almost time to cut the cake.

A flash of pink caught Garrett's eye and he turned his head toward a group of people standing by the bar. A loud laugh that was unmistakably Dina sounded and he felt a smirk stretch across his lips as he eyed her up and down. She looked hot tonight, there was no denying it. The pink dress was a nice compliment to her pale skin and it accentuated her body perfectly. Her hair was down, too, a look he always loved on her. Usually when they're having sex, the first thing Garrett does is release her long locks from the low ponytail and run his fingers through the soft tresses. He especially loved gripping it tightly while she was working her mouth over of the length of his-

"Hey, buddy!"

Garrett shook his head and cleared his throat to clear the image of Dina blowing him out of his mind. He looked up at Jonah who handed him a drink and raised his eyebrows. "Hey, dude," he said, accepting the drink. He hoped he sounded as casual as possible. The images of him and Dina's previous romps kept popping up in his head and his pants grew incessantly tighter around his crotch.

"So, Kristin left," Jonah began. "She seems to think that we need a break and honestly..."

Garrett tuned his friend out and looked across the room to settle his eyes back on Dina. He brought the drink to his lips and chugged the entire cup full and then slammed it down on the glass on the table. "Yeah, listen, man. I gotta pee." He ignored Jonah's "but!" and wheeled himself outside the hall. He made his way to the coat room down the corridor and whipped his phone out, typing a quick message. He looked down the hallway both ways and then opened the coatroom door and wheeled himself inside backwards, closing the door as he went until it clicked into place.

Not two minutes later, the door opened back up and Dina came barreling in, her panties already in a wad in her hand. "We gotta do this quick, I don't wanna miss the chicken dance."

Garrett unbuckled his pants as Dina straddled him, their mouths connecting roughly. She reached between their bodies and released him from the confines of his boxers. He let out a sigh of relief and then a groan as she stroked him. Garrett's hand reached up and he caressed her cheek before grabbing her by the hair and tilting her head to the side, his tongue seeking hers out. His other hand settled on her tits, squeezing and pinching them until she moaned.

"Condom," she muttered between kisses.

Garrett pulled away from her and reached into the breast pocket of his jacket, pulling out a condom and tearing it open swiftly. He rolled it on himself and then placed his hands on Dina's hips, guiding her as she raised herself up, her dress bunched around her hips and her hand on his member, only to slide back down, slowly, enveloping him in her heat. He let out a grunt while she threw her head back as she bottomed out. They sat still for a moment and Garrett opened his eyes slowly to find Dina staring right back at him, a small smile gracing her lips. He leaned in and kissed her gently this time, his hands gripping her hips in a plea to begin moving.

Dina raised herself up again and slid back down, slowly at first, gradually speeding up until they found a comfortable rhythm.

"Ah, yeah," she whimpered. She knit her eyebrows together in concentration and bit her lip hard, seeking her release. "Fuck!"

"Mmm, baby," Garrett moaned. He felt her walls constricting slightly around him and gripped her hips tighter, slamming her down harder on his lap.

Dina's raspy voice cried out and her legs shook as her orgasm ripped through her body, coaxing Garrett to lose control and cum immediately.

Their mouths met again sensually and Dina stopped her movements, raising her hips so he could slip out of her. They both missed the contact, but knew the night had only just begun.

"My place tonight?" Garrett asked after they cleaned themselves up.

"Sure," she shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm sure my birds could handle one night without me."

Garrett shook his head, a smile disdainfully forming on his face and he followed her out of the coat room and back into the wedding reception just in time for the chicken dance to begin playing over the large speakers.


End file.
